Strong Will
by Kikyouko
Summary: Lettuce has a secret crush on Ryou, but does Ryou have a crush on her? And why is Kish after her? What happens next? RyouxLettuce


Strong Will By: Kikyouko  
  
Lettuce sat awake in her bed. She was wondering what would happen if she were to loose her Mew Mew powers and form. What would happen? She would be a normal girl once more when she just got used to being a Mew. And what would happen to the friendship, memory, and the aliens?  
The questions kept on rolling in her head until the next morning. She was still wide-awake and now ready for work at the café. Soon she rose from her covers, braided her hair again, and walked out the door to the café. Ichigo blinked twice as soon as Lettuce walked in. She was five minutes late for work.  
Ryou sighed and walked over to Lettuce. Her cheeks flushed with a rosy pink when Ryou layed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Lettuce, please don't be late tomorrow. We might have needed you earlier." He said wrapping his arm around her tighter. He cheeks soon turned bright red. Ryou smiled and softly whispered something into her ear. The other girls tried to listen, but heard nothing.  
"I won't be late next time...honestly. I'll try to be a bit earlier tomorrow." Lettuce smiled and a sparkle grew in her eyes. Ryou nodded, smiled, and walked into the other room.  
Ichigo blinked in wonder. What did Ryou say to her? And why did Lettuce want to be early? She never wanted to be early. Lettuce walked over to Ichigo with the smile still curved around her face. The sparkle in her eyes kept on growing until Pudding said something.  
"So Lettuce! What did Ryou-san say to you?" Pudding giggled and soon she wore the smile that was once on Lettuce's lips. She was now frowning and trying to get around telling her.  
"Well...erm...nothing really. It was nothing at all. He just talked about how nice it would be to have someone come earlier." She replied regaining her smile. Zakuro laughed a bit.  
"I know that's not what he said. C'mon tell us!" Zakuro said with a chuckle. She knew what was going on. Lettuce liked Ryou and maybe...just maybe he liked her too. Lettuce stared at all of the listening ears. She frowned again.  
"Well let's just say...He's my little secret crush." She whispered to each of them. Soon a grin appeared on all of their faces (except for Lettuce). They had something going through their heads and Lettuce knew it! She just had to figure what was going through their heads. What was it!?  
"Oh so you like him?" Ichigo asked. Lettuce nodded with an unsure look. She didn't know if she should have told them in the first place. "Great!" Ichigo yelled. "Well Lettuce how would you like it if you did date him!?" She added.  
"Um...I would like that, but no way! I have to find someone else." She replied. Ichigo frowned slightly.  
"But you have to...like him...if he likes you." She responded. Lettuce shook her head about one thousand times before finally getting up and walking out. Zakuro was going to go after her but something stopped her. In the glance of her eye she seen Ryou standing there watching. He couldn't have heard them though...He was too far away.  
"Did you hear anything?" Zakuro asked anyways. She wasn't really sure if he heard...After all he did have some ways with technology. Keiichiro walked in and gave a welcoming smile.  
"I'm sure Mr. Blonde over there...didn't hear a thing. Masha isn't around to tell him anyways." He said still smiling politely. Zakuro blinked and smiled.  
"Yes...I guess your right." She agreed watching Ryou trot over towards them. He pushed some of the blonde strands of hair back out of his face.  
"Hear what?" He asked in a sweet and calm voice. He was looking at Keiichiro with a small smile. It seemed he already knew what they were talking about.  
Meanwhile Lettuce was back home in her bed. She was so embarrassed that she couldn't even think about going back to see the other Mews again. Lettuce put her hands on the covers to feel something moving about. She yanked the blankets off the bed to see Masha sitting there. Blinking. Smiling. Tweeting.  
"Masha? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the café. With Ryou." She sighed and picked up Masha. She thought that he probably wouldn't know his way back. Soon the pick cotton ball started to go off like a fire drill. It was warning her, but of what!?  
"So your Lettuce, huh?" Said a voice from right outside her window. It was Kish and he had something up his sleeve. An extremely cold feeling rushed down her spine. "What's the matter? Aren't you going to fight me?" He called. Lettuce jumped from the bed and gave an evil glare while she transformed.  
Kish sighed and pulled her down to the ground. He was a lot stronger than she thought. He pulled out a rope and tied her hands to her sides.  
"Now...why are you so weak you ask? You're not. I am just stronger now. I can kill you by laying a finger on you if I wanted to, but you have important roles to play." He evilly snickered. Her eyes widened with a sad and amazed look.  
"But how? How!?" She yelled. "The other Mews will help me! I know it! Where are they!?" She screamed. Kish began to laugh.  
"The others? Help you? They are a bit busy with Tart and Pai right now." He replied. Lettuce's eyes widen more and more and more sorrow grew into her body. The other Mews had to help her. What would she do with out them? There was NO way that she could beat Kish alone.  
"They'll be here!" Lettuce continued. "I know they will..." She finished. Kish laughed once more. She looked deep into his eyes and seen that he wasn't messing around anymore.  
"You have NO hope little Lettuce." but howl, monkey cry, bird squeak, and a cat's meow cut him off.  
"That's what you think!" Ichigo cried. Her hair was blowing in the wind like a flag on a pole. Kish smiled and pulled away from Lettuce.  
"Well then...until next time girls." Kish said with a smile and soon disappeared from the earth's surface. Ichigo glared at the spot.  
"And we'll be ready." She muttered under her breath. Ichigo smiled again and her glare disappeared. "So are you okay?" She asked. Lettuce nodded slightly and slowly as she spotted Ryou in the back. Her cheeks started to flush again.  
"Are you sure?" Ryou asked as he walked up to the green haired Mew Mew. He gently grasped her hand and kept a tight grip on it. Lettuce turned a brighter red as she looked own at Ryou's hand touching hers'.  
"What was Kish after?" Questioned Zakuro. She was again being cold and mean as usual. The other Mews turned toward her. Ichigo paused and shook her head a few times.  
"I'm not really sure. It had something to do with you Lettuce." She replied with a frown. Lettuce stopped blushing and started to think.  
"I have no idea what he wanted." She admitted, still frowning. Zakuro looked downward and picked up something that must have fallen from Kish's pocket.  
"Maybe this had something to do with it." She sighed. "If I just knew what it was it may make sense." She examined it closely and handed it to Ryou. "Ryou find out what this is and tell us later so we can determine why Kish was after Lettuce." She demanded.  
"Right," He continued. "I'll keep Lettuce safe until then." He said pulling Lettuce up from the ground and walking back to the café with her.  
  
A/N: Okay thank you for reading! u The next chapter will be up shortly. 


End file.
